When an application provides an integrated user experience with user interface (UI) components aggregated from different distributed systems, the application must be aware of the security context and authentication models associated with the remote system. This is necessary for the user to be able to authenticate to the remote system to be able to both manage resources in the remote system(s) and in the local system.